


Where Is Your Boy?

by i_think_id_make_a_good_ghost



Series: Creature Crew [1]
Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: F/M, GTAV AU, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 23:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4240095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_think_id_make_a_good_ghost/pseuds/i_think_id_make_a_good_ghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Wanna get outta here?" Jordan asked after James' fifth drink. Jordan had stopped after two; Someone had to drive home.<br/>"Yeah, let's get outta here. But, don't take me home. Not just yet."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Is Your Boy?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after watching the gta heist james did with jordan & I decided it'd be a great idea to keep James' female gta character instead of writing him but keep his name so there's no confusion and honestly who doesnt love trans headcanons?? she's my amazon queen goodbye

"God, you're amazing with a rocket launcher, you know that?" Jordan grinned at his partner as she sipped at her beer.  
"Shut the fuck up, Jordan. Are you hitting on me?" James was still smiling, eyes twinkling with that dull adrenaline that still ran through her body.  
"I'm serious. You took out those coppers like a pro." Jordan said, straightening up on the bar stool he sat on.  
James rolled her eyes, nudging the man beside her, "Wish I could tell you the same, but you're a terrible fucking partner. Nearly got me killed! Remember that?" she laughed, muffled by the beer bottle pressed to her lips.  
"I told you that was hardly my fault!" Jordan defended, a grin easily finding its way onto his features.  
"No, but it was and I'm gonna tell Aleks you nearly ruined my plans."  
"Oh, you tattle tale."

Their bickering dulled and Jordan sensed a small bit of unease. He wonders if it was the mention of Aleks.  
It wasn't much of a secret that James and Aleks had a thing. It wasn't surprising because James and Aleks had been together since the very beginning of the Creatures.  
The reason he felt it was uncomfortable now was because James hadn't been with Aleks in a long while. He was gone doing some business over seas, and the crew wasn't expecting him until a couple months later after the news of James and Jordan's latest heist settled down. James would have never admitted it but she was lonely with out him, she was upset he was taking so long to get back home. Whenever he called it always ended with a heated argument and another cellphone being tossed at the wall and their errand boy, Joe would have to replace it.

"Wanna get outta here?" Jordan asked after James' fifth drink. Jordan had stopped after two; Someone had to drive home.  
"Yeah, let's get outta here. But, don't take me home. Not just yet." She said and stood, using the bar as support until Jordan took it upon himself to support her by putting an arm around her waist while she put hers around his shoulders. Jordan led the way to James' car, and helped her into the passenger's seat.  
"Don’t fuck up my car." She murmured, causing a small chuckle to leave Jordan.

Jordan drove, not entirely sure where they were heading, but once he saw the Vinewood sign, he knew of the perfect spot.  
James fiddled with the radio, turning it up at some mellow indie music that was hardly the type of music she usually listened to. Jordan would know because he had spent a lot of time with her these past few weeks during their setup.  
"Are you doing okay, James?"  
"No, I'm fucking not doing okay, Jordan. I'm sad as fuck." The usual malice in her tone wasn't there, and Jordan- actually missed it?  
"Is it Aleks?" Jordan asked cautiously, glancing at James to catch her expression, but she only stared out the window with a frown on her face. "What do you think?"  
"I think yes." Jordan said, turning his attention to the dirt road that led up the Vinewood Hills.

"He's being an asshole." James said, it was barely a whisper.  
"Isn't he always?'  
"This is different. He's never been gone this long, Jordan. I'm worried as fuck and he says he's tired of me clinging to him. Fuck him!" Her voice rose as it usually does when she's angry, then she quieted down and turned away to hide into the leather of the seat she sat on.  
"James.." Jordan started, but he fell on deaf ears. Instead he drove up the hill and stopped at the top.

James had peeked out the window to see where Jordan had taken them. It wasn't a spot she had visited in a long time. From here you could see the busiest and brightest side of Los Santos. James had absolutely fallen in love with the view the first time Aleks had taken her up here. The memory had given her a sour thought, but when she looked over to Jordan who looked like he was still trying very hard to form words of advice in his head. She had to give him a little credit for taking her back to such a familiar and comforting place. Because it wasn't really Aleks who made the memory fond for her. She had climbed up to one of the 'O's and taken in the fresh sight of a city that could be all of hers.

"Jordan?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Stop thinking and help me climb that 'O'."

Jordan helped James up the ladder, which was difficult at first because her balance was still a little off.  
"Don't stare at my ass, Jordan." she said as she climbed to the top.  
"I'm not." Jordan scoffed, a light flush warming his face as he looks elsewhere but up as he climbs up the ladder to James.  
She sat on the small platform and scooted over to make some room for Jordan. "I came up here when I was eighteen. It was a few months after Aleks and I got together. You know, in the beginning, I never had Aleks in any of my future plans. " She laughs, but it's more of an disbelieving scoff. "No matter how many times I told myself I didn’t love him, I just ended up getting even closer. It's to the point where I can't stand to be away from him long. Before him I was just as capable on my own. I could have formed a crew all on my own as well!"  
"So, you're angry because you love him and feel like you're useless without him?" Jordan asked once he thinks he's figured out what's the trouble with James. "I gotta say James, that's bull."

"What?"  
"It's total bull. You and I might have our differences, but if I had to choose between you and Aleks, I'd say you are just as capable of being a leader as he is. Maybe even better."  
"… You mean that? Because if you're busting my balls I'm gonna kick you off. I swear I will." James said, staring at Jordan like she doesn't know who this man sitting beside her is.  
"I know you would, which is why I'm not lying." Jordan said, giving her a serious look and then flashing a stupidly genuine smile.

James' face turned red from the compliment which was a nicer look for her than the redness she gets from yelling at him all the time, in Jordan's opinion.  
"Shut up, Jordan." She smiled, pushing Jordan in playful way, but he must not have been prepared for that because she's stronger than she looks and suddenly Jordan is on his back, groaning and gasping for the air that's been knocked out of him.  
"Oh, my god! Jordan!" James tried not to laugh because that fall could have broken something. She hurried down the ladder and kneeled over him. "Are you okay? Can you move, dumbass??"  
" 'm okay. Yep. Just got the air knocked out of me." Jordan said, sitting up carefully and slowly taking in a breath of air.  
"That looked bad." James laughed, relieved that her friend is okay.  
"Worried about me, huh? I think I could use a kiss to feel better," Jordan said, a small grin pulling at his lips.  
James scoffed, "The only thing I'll be giving you is a good dose of my foot up your ass, Jordan."  
Jordan pulled a pouty look that James rolled her eyes at and just for the hell of it planted a firm kiss on his lips, that she'll deny she enjoyed at all.

 

"Now, get your ass up and drive me home."


End file.
